


Thunder Claps, Lightning Strikes.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: GetBackers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Ban había escuchado sobre la monstruosa Fortaleza Ilimitada, así que había esperado, ya sabes, monstruos. No encontrarse a uno de los hijos de Zeus.





	Thunder Claps, Lightning Strikes.

 

La pelea empezó técnicamente entre ellos. Tras la muerte de Yamato, Ban había ido de lugar peligroso en lugar peligroso sin importarle nada más que el hecho de que mientras estaba peleando era fácil ignorar que todavía podía sentir la sangre de Yamato en sus manos y ver la mirada horrorizada de Himiko.

Y había ido ahí, a la Fortaleza Ilimitada, porque le habían dicho que era un lugar terrible. Pero en ugar de monstruos, se había encontrado a un grupo mezclado de humanos normales y semidioses, todos ellos ariscos y tan o más desconfiados que él. El primer instinto de Ban había sido irse: haber estado con Himiko y Yamato le había enseñado que, para él, era una pésima idea el estarse rodeado de otros semidioses. Pero entonces lo habían corrido, y Ban siempre había sido malo siguiendo órdenes.

Había estado dándoles una paliza a los que se cruzaban en su camino – y jodida si era su culpa el hecho de que pensaran que era un monstruo en lugar de simple semidios, o si incluso tenían alguna idea de eso – cuándo escuchó truenos. Interrumpió el camino de su puño contra la cara de un idiota, porque si eres un semidios sabes que escuchar truenos y ver rayos es mala señal.

Pero no se encontró a Zeus – o al menos estaba bastante seguro que no lo era. En lugar de eso se encontró a un muchaco como de su edad, rubio y con ojos oscuros viéndolo fijamente. Ban dejó que el imbécil al que había estado por golpear cayera al suelo, escupiendo sangre, volteando hacia el otro muchacho, porque sabía que esto era serio. Podía escuchar los murmullos de 'el emperador', así que fijó toda su atención en el muchacho en lugar de los otros tres que se habían puesto a sus flancos.

\- Yo me encargaré – dijo uno de ellos, alto y fuerte: le sacaba al menos una cabeza al mocoso rubio.

\- Lleven a los heridos a que los atiendan – dijo el muchacho. Él tampoco le había quitado los ojos de encima.

\- ¡Pero--!

\- No hagan que lo repita.

La entonación no cambió, pero se hizo un silencio profundo que exhudaba miedo. Ban sintió como sonreía mientras tronaba los nudillos, escuchándo como todos alrededor de los dos se alejaban como hormigas. El rostro del rubio no cambió, y esperó exactamente lo necesario para que se apartaran antes de lanzarse contra él. Ban había esperado espadas o jabalinas: no había esperado un puñetazo limpio que despedía rayos, no había esperado descubrir tan pronto de quién rayos era hijo el maldito mocoso, pero al final, eso probablemente lo hacía mejor.

Era, en una palabra, brutal. Ban nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera ser igual de rápido que él, igual de fuerte que él, igual de hábil que él. Pero el mocoso eléctrico le respondió golpe por golpe y herida por herida, y Ban estaría mintiendo mucho más de lo que se permitía – al menos hacia sí mismo – si hubiera dicho que no se estaba divirtiendo.

Y por supuesto, esa era la señal del universo para hacer que los monstruos llegaran. El mocoso se detuvo cuándo los sintió, girando para ver hacia los monstruos que no se estaban acercando a ellos. ¿Quién sería tan suicida para atacarlo a él y a un hijo de Zeus? Pero en lugar de eso, iban corriendo hacia la fortaleza.

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! - gritó el otro semidios, corriendo hacia los monstruos, lanzando una descarga eléctrica hacia ellos.

Ban sólo fue porque habían interrumpido la primera pelea divertida que había tenido en años.

Un rato después, de los monstruos sólo quedaban los souvenirs. Ban se apañó un par de joyas – podía vivir en la calle, pero aún así necesitaba dinero – y se dejó caer sentado en una pila de concreto roto, maldiciendo cuándo, al sacar su cajetilla de cigarros, la encontró abollada.

\- Tch, y eran los últimos.

Consiguió rescatar un cigarro no tan aplastado y encenderlo, tomando una bocanada profunda de humo. Estaba exhalándolo cuándo el mocoso le tendió una mano. Con el cigarro entre los labios, Ban alzó la vista, honestamente sorprendido cuándo se dio cuenta que el mocoso eléctrico estaba sonriendo. Era increíble como cambiaba con ese simple curvar de labios: aunque su mirada seguía siendo triste, dejaba de parecer un dios y se volvía... un chico. No muy diferente a cualquier otro.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, Ban tomó su mano, dejando que lo ayuara a parar, sintiendo la calidez y fuerza de su agarre.

\- Graciar por tu ayuda – le dijo el chico. De alguna forma misteriosa, ya no era ese ser de terror con el que Ban había estado peleando-. Me llamo Ginji. Ginji Amano.

\- Apropiado – resopló, pero quizá algo en la forma en que el chico lo estaba viendo hizo que dijera 'qué diablos' mientras estrechaba su mano de vuelta por un momento nada más-. Midou. Ban Midou.


End file.
